yeonghwafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tokkan Kozo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Yeonghwapedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Invitation to help Hi tokkan kozo, it's me, hideki, again, from mydramalist.info. I see you started working on a new Korean wiki here, and as I told you before, I think it's really a waste to split the effort, and I invite you cordially to join mdl and contribute everything you can there. Yours, hideki :Hi Hideki. The situation here at Wikia (Eigapedia & Yeonghwapedia), is that I was told the Japanese Pink film posters were not allowed. Since I (and, more importantly, film scholars) consider Pink cinema to be an integral part of the history of Japanese cinema, and a film's poster to be an integral part of an article on that film, I decided to stop work there. This would probably apply to some Korean "ero" films of the 1980s and later, which are also important in Korean film history, so I've stopped work at Yeonghwapedia too. Currently I am spending a few months uploading my collection of Pink film poster images into one archive at Blogspot & Picasa Web, for easy identification in English, and for future use by myself and others interested in the genre. I am also contributing to IMDb, whose coverage of Japanese cinema, outside the big-names-- especially in Pink cinema, is pretty weak. I'll probably work on Korean cinema there too, eventually. Once these current projects are done, or I tire of them and start looking for another place to contribute, I will certainly give MDL a second look. As far as taking data/images/articles from Yeonghwapedia for use there, you certainly have my permission. My own work at Eigapedia, also, I consider to be available for anyone to use. For the older part of Eigapedia, Kevin, the founder of the project, is the author, and he would be the one to ask. Best regards. Tokkan Kozo 19:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC)